The Safest Place
by Brunette Chic
Summary: Dean has a nightmare about Hell. Castiel comes to his rescue. Possible Dean/Castiel pre-slash. May continue on. Oneshot. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

So this just kinda popped into my head during a biology class and I just to write it down. This is my first oneshot ever, and I think I may write a sequel to it. But I'm not sure yet. So, R&R please! Let me know what you think!

Reviews are love!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Safest Place**

It was just one of those days. _You don't think you deserve to be saved_. Those words had resonated through Dean's mind since that night in the barn with Castiel all those months ago. He couldn't help thinking about them, they ran through his brain all the time.

He didn't think that he didn't deserve to be saved, he knew without a doubt that he didn't deserve to be saved. He knew what happened in Hell hadn't exactly been his fault, but he'd given in to Alastair when he shouldn't have. His father had lasted well over a century and he still hadn't broken, but Dean…well he was just the disappointment for everyone.

It wasn't like he didn't want to be saved because he did, but he didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve a second chance, redemption, forgiveness; especially not from Castiel. The angel had fought for him and didn't Dean know it. Knowing he was saved didn't stop the anger, sadness, guilt that consumed him, and it most certainly didn't stop the dreams.

Nothing could stop the dreams, or nightmares is really what he should call them, but they never stopped. They invaded his unconsciousness and his consciousness. Just because he was awake didn't mean that the images never penetrated his mind because they did, all the time. Well, most of the time.

If he was being honest with himself, the times they didn't bother him was when he was with Cas. He didn't know why, but he suspected it had something to do with the fact that Cas was an angel. But, Dean was starting to wonder if that was the real reason, or even if it was the whole reason. It could be because of the growing friendship that was getting stronger with each passing day, but it was just a theory.

Truth be told, Dean felt safer with Cas then he did with Sam. And that was what freaked him out the most about this situation. Despite what he had told the angel about it being creepy to watch people while they sleep, or that there was the concept of personal space that was needed, he felt safer being watched by Cas. Heck he just felt safer with Cas, period.

And that weirded him out. He shouldn't feel comfortable with an angel. Especially not one who has no concept of personal space, and who obeyed his Father without a fight or question of doubt. Dean knew that Cas had doubts, that was why he trusted the guy so much. He wasn't a dick like the rest of Cas's brothers. Which made him feel so much better.

Dean writhed on the hard motel bed. The images were running through his unconscious mind. _His hand picked up Alastair's blade for the first time and felt the hard, cold steel fit into his hand. He smiled a bitter smile. He felt alive for the first time in almost thirty years._

Dean groaned and tossed his head one way. _" I always knew you had it in ya. I knew you would be the one." Alastair taunted him while he sliced into another screaming soul that was begging for mercy. These souls were the ones he liked the most. Sometimes the demons put sadistic souls in front of him, the ones that deserved hell because of the things they did when they were alive. He always hated looking into a soul's eyes to see no pain, or apology for what they had done. Instead they smiled at him, and laughed when he sliced his blade through them._

Dean tried to get back to a state of wakefulness, but his unconscious kept pulling him back in. Finally he started to thrash upon the bed and screamed out in agony. It was the knock from the next room over that finally brought him to consciousness.

He sat up in the bed, and wiped at his sweat soaked forehead. He looked around the room in a panic, thinking that Alastair had actually been in the room with him. It felt so real, they always did.

" Hello Dean", a gruff voice said from a dark corner in the room.

Dean blinked. " Cas?", he asked, hoarsely.

" It is me", came the reply.

" What are you doing here?", Dean asked.

" My job", Cas replied.

" Watching people sleep is your job?", Dean asked, sceptically as he stood up and walked over to the fridge.

" Watching over you is", Cas said, as he was briefly illuminated by the light from the fridge.

" So that means you get to watch me while I sleep? That must be boring", Dean commented, as he opened a can of beer. It wasn't the best, but it was all the little corner store had been able to sell.

Cas sighed. " With you, sleep is never boring", he replied.

Dean choked on his beer. He didn't know whether he should feel violated or what. The angel clearly didn't get the sexual part of what he had said, but Dean sure had, and he felt heat rising up in his cheeks. Not because of Cas had said, but the implications that could be behind it. If only the angel knew…

" Umm…what do you mean?", Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant, and in his point of view, failing miserably.

" I mean your dreams. Dean, I've been sitting here watching you toss, turn, writhe in agony. Groaning and calling for help. When I felt that you were in distress, I came as soon as I could to help you. I was hoping you'd wake yourself, but apparently your unconscious is a lot stronger than I had believed", Cas replied.

Dean stilled. The angel had witnessed his moment of vulnerability? Great, that was just what he needed. Something else for the angel to hang over his head. As if there wasn't enough already. It was a good thing that Cas didn't know what blackmailing was…

" Dreaming of Hell is nothing to be ashamed about, Dean. With all that you have gone through, it is not surprising to find you in the throes of a nightmare", Cas said into the silence.

" It is for me", Dean murmured.

" Why? Because you have lived your whole life fighting everything that is evil and just now you begin to have nightmares? Dean, as you well know, Hell is a lot different than life up here with ghosts and vampires, it is more brutal. So having a nightmare is not surprising, even for you", Cas explained.

" Why do you care?", Dean snarled.

" I am here to guide you, protect you, even if all I am protecting you from is yourself. You should go back to sleep. I will make sure no more dreams come to you tonight", Cas replied.

Dean felt a little happier at that thought and he didn't know why. However, he would never let the angel know just how much it meant to him that Cas wanted to care for him.

" You can do that?", Dean asked, trying to sound like himself.

" Yes."

" Since when?"

" Always."

" And you've never done it before?", Dean asked.

" I never had a reason to", Cas answered.

" That's kinda awesome. I wish I could do that", Dean replied, awe laced in his voice.

" Lay down and go to sleep. I will make sure no bad dreams come to you and that no harm will hurt you", Cas spoke gently.

Dean decided he mine as well lay down. What would it hurt to sleep without any nightmares dancing through his head? He was alright with that. Still, having Cas look out for him was a little weird, but he could get used to it.

" You would do that?", Dean asked, as he nestled his head on the pillow.

Cas sat down on the bed slightly so that the bed tipped with his weight. He reached two of his fingers out and just before he placed them of Dean's forehead, he whispered, " Only for you." Dean smiled as he drifted off into a peaceful deep sleep.

Fin.

* * *

C'mon, you see that button there? Yes, you want to push it, I know you do!!!


	2. NO NEW UPDATES BUT PLEASE READ!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
